


I'm Free And Ready, So We Can Go Steady

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, F/M, Flirting in front of children, Found Family, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Timbitat: Write Every Day, a child, at least, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: “So am I the next contestant in the game of love?” is out before Konohamaru can think about it and he wonders if that sound is Boruto’s soul leaving his body.





	I'm Free And Ready, So We Can Go Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Hey Good Lookin'" by Hank Williams.

“So how’s Hinata-san doing? I haven’t seen her around lately,” Konohamaru says, grinning at Naruto who just looks tired. Man, the more Konohamaru sees the toll it takes on Naruto, the more is he glad he’s waiting until the boss is done before taking up the mantle. Boruto puffs out his cheeks and starts muttering lowly. It’s not unusual.

“Ne, well, we’re trying to keep it quiet, but you’re basically family…” Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly as he trails off, and Konohamaru hopes his face isn’t nearly as red as he thinks it is. (Basically family! The only thing that could be better than this is if he actually beat Naruto in a spar!) Boruto frowns heavily at Naruto and is ignored. “Hinata is dating Tenten-chan. We--well, I guess it’s been coming for a while--we decided we’re better off as friends. And, well, this is pretty embarrassing, but Hinata realized she liked me in bed better with Oiroke no Jutsu than without it.”

Boruto says, “She’s better off,” but it’s not loud enough for Konohamaru to do more than glare briefly before he’s distracted by the sight of Naruto smiling and laughing a bit. It makes his heart beat faster and a giddy feeling rise up his throat because Konohamaru realizes that _Naruto is single_.

“So am I the next contestant in the game of love?” is out before Konohamaru can think about it and he wonders if that sound is Boruto’s soul leaving his body. Huh. Naruto is looking at him weird now.

“Are you okay?”

“Do you do carpeting?” Konohamaru is in too deep by now to just stop. Is that thudding sound Boruto’s head against the wall? Probably. As his sensei Konohamaru should care more. Naruto is looking more and more uncomfortable with all this, mostly because he probably has no idea what is going on.

“Konohamaru what are you _doing_? Boruto?” Naruto’s mouth is hanging open just a little bit, and Konohamaru is very interested in the way his tongue wets his lips.

“‘Cause I want a deep shag.” Maybe his brain is making up for all the times he _couldn’t_ say them. And his pick-up lines totally work. Hanabi can laugh in his face all she wants, her and Moegi, Konohamaru _doesn’t care_.

Naruto chokes and sputters, his blue eyes wide enough to erase the crow’s feet at the sides. Boruto moans. “Konohamaru, are you trying to _pick me up_!?” His voice cracks into a higher pitch than normal on those last words.

“Is it working? Because I have more.” Konohamaru really, really hopes it is. He doesn’t _actually_ have more good ones. If he has to keep going it will get real bad, real quick. He pointedly ignores the knowledge that Moegi and Hanabi would say that it’s already bad. It’s not. Those are prime pick-up lines.

Huh, the sound that Naruto makes is the same that Boruto did. Must run in the family. Can the soul leave the body without him dying? But there’s a blush on his face, and Naruto isn’t _actually_ dead so it must be fine.

Okay, so he may have one more, “My body is telling me yes. I hope yours is doing the same thing.” Boruto is laughing, but it’s more hysterical than anything and yes, Konohamaru is kind of worried now. Naruto makes the same noise again. It sounds like a teakettle.

“Sage, why is this working?” Naruto says, and it’s almost a whine. Konohamaru feels himself sit up like a dog begging for a bone. Which, fair.

“It’s working!?” he asks, and Naruto moans. He looks like the seven stages of grief are going through him right now. He nods, though, and that’s all that Konohamaru needs. “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from an [ask](http://blackkatmagic.tumblr.com/post/172044122230/considering-the-fact-that-its-a-fandom-staple) on blackkat's tumblr, and my brain just went "yes, I want" so I decided to write it. The pick-up lines were my own idea--although not my creations--and I have NO regrets. I hope everyone likes it!
> 
> I'm also over on [my tumblr](http://sachinighte.tumblr.com/), so you can visit me there too!


End file.
